


Steps and Siblings

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up Together, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: When Donghyuck's very sweet mum married Mark's not that sweet dad, Donghyuck had some issues. He knew that a mum and a dad made a family, and that his dad had left before he came out of him mom's tummy, and that Mark's mom lived in Canada .
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Eight and Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iexoeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/gifts).



> This was inspired in bits by the To You video, the 1-minute of MarkHyuck, and also by all the tweets I had to report about Haechan this past week.  
> Being different, being unable to understand, being unaware does not make you wrong or bad.  
> But being hurtful, intentionally does.  
> There will be no step-siblings incest in this as well.

When Donghyuck's very sweet mum married Mark's not that sweet dad, Donghyuck had some issues. He knew that a mum and a dad made a family, and that his dad had left before he came out of him mom's tummy, and that Mark's mom lived in Canada which was where they played hockey and had maple syrup, and wore sweaters with moose on them. Their parents were both half/half each, so of course it made sense, in the practical aspect of his brain for them to come together. Then, there were also the other things, such as his mom was short and could not reach the shelves, but Mark's dad could, and his dad was bad at handling the TV remote and could not navigate between YouTube, to Netflix to the cable whereas his mom could. 

For Mark's school project where he had to make a circuit, it was his mom's idea to create a house, and have a doorbell, which when pressed would light up. Mark's dad had created the tiny wooden house, and then another because Donghyuck wanted one as well, and his mom had put all the wire stuff in it, and then done the same for Donghyuck's house, but with prettier lights because mark's house had to go to school, whereas Donghyuck's house was placed on the wall next to Donghyuck's bunk, so that he could switch it on, before coming down from the stairs to go to the washroom at night, and not disturb Mark, but that was a lie.

Everything that Donghyuck did disturbed Mark.

Donghyuck had been eight when he had met Mark the first time, he was nine. He also had hair that came below his neck, and for the first week, when they were both moving in together, Donghyuck and Mark were sent everywhere together, because Donghyuck knew the area, they had shifted to a different street from their studio apartment, to a big house, but the closest store was still the same. Mark had to go because he was older and knew how to cross the roads on his own, not to accept candy from strangers, and was faster at counting money.

For that first week, mark and Donghyuck had made several trips to the grocery store, to get more ramen or milk, as they were still not used to shopping for four, or to the general store, to buy some light bulbs, or tape, or paint brushes. 

Mark's dad was a painter, or rather, he had been a painter but now he was a cur-at-or. He bought and showed art at the museum, and Donghyuck's mom was an en-gin-eer, but she did not know how to fix the car engine, which Donghyuck felt like was a lie. They had to go to a workshop and a guy with a big hook had come, but he had let Donghyuck sit in his cabin, which was very high.

Donghyuck had been excited to get an older brother, but mark was not like Jaemin's older brother, who was big, and knew how to ride a skateboard, and played on the team, and could climb a tree, or like Jeno's older brother who baked cookies, and was smart and helped them with homework. He was just Mark. He played the guitar though, and went to church with his dad. They had taken Donghyuck once as well, but Donghyuck got bored of sitting still and silent. His mom told him that she didn't go to church and it was okay if he didn't either.

Mark overall was nice even though he became mean about sharing watermelon later, but it was okay, Donghyuck liked peaches better. The only weird thing about him was his hair. It was longish, and other people pointed at it whenever they went to anywhere. It was the summer when they had moved in together, so there was no school, but Donghyuck was always curious about it. He always got a haircut before it became too long, but it was something that his mom did for him. Maybe mothers were supposed to cut your hair.

So, one day, when Mark's dad was at home, and Donghyuck's mom was at work, and all three of them were eating watermelon, Donghyuck asked, "Is your hair long because you are away from your mommy?"

It seemed as if something passed in the air, something that was chilly, before Mark got up, with tears in his eyes, and ran upstairs to their room. Mark's dad got up, shaking his head, and in words, that were not that sweet, said, “You know Donghyuck, you don't have to be mean." and went up as well.

Was Mark's mom a bad topic? Should he have not mentioned her? He knew that there were bad people that you shouldn’t mention, like his mom's old boss who was weird and called her late at night, or his grandparents who did not like Donghyuck. Perhaps he should still apologize.

So, he tried to be as brave and went up as well. He knocked on the door, even though it his bedroom as well, and then pushed the door open, and went to the bed, where Mark was crying in his dad's lap.

"I am sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn't know I was being mean. I hope you can forgive me. If you want, I will come to the church with you to ask for forgiveness from the old man who wore the long dress as well." Mark continued sobbing, but Mark's dad slightly nodded at him, and so he went back to the main room, leaving the door shut behind.

Later that day, when Mark's dad was washing the dishes, he went to him, and asked if it would be reported to his mom that he made Mark cry. His dad asked if he thought he was a teacher at school, but Donghyuck shook his head. Teacher's never asked smart questions.

His mom did not punish him when she came home, so maybe he wasn't all that mean. That night, he thought of doing something nice for Mark, maybe make him a watermelon shaped calendar? He had made one for his mom, but it was strawberry inspired. Donghyuck ran to get his art supplies, making sure he didn’t make any noises, and drew a round watermelon, as big as the compass would get, but decided to only make it for one month, until Mark's birthday, and then he could get a bigger calendar or something else as his birthday gift. 

He drew all the numbers and the days correctly as well, and then coloured it green at the edge and pink in the centre, adding black dots for the seeds. It was very pretty, and he decided he should paste it by Mark's bed, and ran to get some glue. Mark was taller than him, so he decided to stand on his tippy toes to put the calendar up, but he was only putting the glue when he heard a hiss. A bee? Those were scary, and they had bitten Donghyuck, and it hurt very badly.

He thought he was going to get bitten as well, and hurriedly tried to put the calendar up, only to feel something on the back of his leg.

He screamed, and then fell, the calendar and the glue both dropping from his hands. The Bee had bitten him, he could feel the pain again, and he screamed, but no noise was coming out. He grabbed the closest thing to him, and threw it at ark hoping he would break up and call his mom.

Mark woke up screaming, it was a very loud noise, and Donghyuck was sure that his mom would come to his room, but she didn't. Mark woke up from his bed, he looked a bit weird, but Donghyuck shouted his name, or tried to. If the bees bit him, his throat did not work, and he fell asleep, and it hurt a lot. The last time, he had woken up in a hospital, and was very scared, but his mom had been there. Since then, the doctor had given him a special pen, whenever a bee bit him. 

PEN, he tried to say. His mom would know what to do. Pen. Was he going to faint again?

He heard Mark shout again, it was for his dad. Donghyuck shook his head, his eyes were getting bigger, he had to sleep. Not Dad, mom. 

Pen, mom.

Donghyuck closed his eyes.

Donghyuck eyes opened again, but it seemed like everything was too loud. He saw his mom, moving.

Pen, he tried to say. He could hear Mark shouting and his dad shouting as well.

Pen. He tried to say again.

The next time Donghyuck opened his eyes, he was in the hospital. It smelled like a hospital should, and it was all white.

He saw his arm, and it had bandages over the elbow. Someone had put the pen in him, good. 

He went back to sleep.

He woke up again, he could hear his mom shouting. 

"Why did he have to do that?"

"Why are you antagonising my son, when he did absolutely nothing wrong? I know about Mark, and I understand it, but Donghyuck had no idea at all, moreover, he could die. He was dying. Or were you too busy in your blind rage to notice my son passed out on the floor?"

He didn't like it when his mom shouted. He didn't like it when his mom shouted because of him.

"Mom' he let out, the word coming all wrong and garbled. He turned around to see the door close as Mark's dad left.

"is he leaving because of me?" he asked.

"No Donghyuck, no one is leaving. I was so worried. A bee bit you? I had no idea what had happened, but mark said you said something like Pen, and I knew you were talking about your Epi. I was so worried, but you are fine now, both of you."

"Did Mark get bitten as well?" he asked worried. Had Mark also gotten hurt, which is why his dad was angry?

"No baby, he didn't get bitten but he got hurt. Do you remember how he woke up?" His mom asked him sincerely, so that he would know it was an important question.

"I shouted but he didn't wake up, so there was something and I threw it at him, so that he would wake up. I kept saying pen, and you but I don't remember what happened after that. Is he okay?" He asked again, and his mom nodded. 

"He is fine, he will be fine, but you baby are not, so now rest." Donghyuck closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Twelve and Thirteen

He woke up sweating, because the AC had stopped working a week ago, when Renjun had the wonderous idea to make it snow by putting foaming spray through it. It was the summer holidays and almost the entire dorm was empty, as summer vacations had started, he had stayed back but even he had to go home. The dorms were closing this week, and he had already packed up most of his things. Next year, he would be in the bigger dorm, in grade eight, the last year of middle school, but a bigger worry than that was staying home. He missed his mom of course, but his mom was only 1/4of the people that occupied the house. There was Mark, his dad, and the new baby, Yeri. She was only two years old, but Donghyuck had spent very little time with her. He was sure that she would be teaming up with Mark against him in no time. Maybe he could blame it on the curse of being a middle child, or the one who lived away, since she was born.

Mark's dad had asked him if he was jealous of not being the baby of the family anymore, but perhaps it was the truth. He was scared, but not just of having a sister. It was more to do with mark. Logically he knew that it was both, his sister and Mark's sister, but somehow Yeri had become more Mark's than his. What if he hurt her as he had hurt Mark? With his blindness? 

Mark was still nervous around him, to the extent that Donghyuck pretended to watch the television late and sleep on the couch in the main room, and only go to the room if he knew Mark was out, or if absolutely necessary. It wasn't that hard either. Jaemin and Jeno his childhood friends had been very open to the idea of him staying at their place throughout the entire day, but the last year, something had happened. Jeno and Jaemin were better friends with Mark, and why should they not be, they all went to the same middle school, the one Donghyuck was supposed to attend, and Mark was cool. He played the guitar and played basketball, and was on the team. He also helped with Jaemin and Jeno’s homework, and it was all good. 

Donghyuck may not have a brother, but mark was certainly happy, and it was all okay.

Donghyuck was sad at leaving the dorms, they felt more like home than his own house did.

As he packed his stuff, he got a message from the rector that his guardian was here to pick him up. He ran down, hurriedly hoping it would be his mom. He hadn't seen her in two months, because Yeri had gotten sick, and then Mark had his exams, and Mark's dad had to go out for two weeks, so she couldn't come visit him. His mom however had promised to have the whole day to themselves on his birthday. He was turning thirteen, so it was a big thing for him. His birthday was two days later, and he was excited to have a homemade cake as well. He missed her cakes. He missed her.

The hallways were empty, so he ran down screaming mom, to give her a hug, only to stop at the last minute. It wasn't his mom who had come to pick him up. It was Mark.

"Is it a stranger Donghyuck-ah? Do you want me to call your mom? He had your card." the Rector read the situation fast, but Donghyuck nodded no.

"No Madam, this is my brother, I was just surprised to see him. If you don't mind, can I lead him up to my room? I have not finished packing yet." Donghyuck asked, with a smile. The Rector was a nice old women who gave the universal feeling of a doting grandmother.

"Oh sure, but you boys be careful not to hurt or damage anything. Though I should not worry about that from you." She ruffled the top of Donghyuck’s hair and went back to her room.

"Umm, let's go" Donghyuck asked Mark, suddenly feeling shy. Mark had grown taller, he was going to be fourteen this summer, two months after Donghyuck's own birthday, but the ten months felt like a larger gap, between them.

Donghyuck went in the direction of his room, occasional looking back, to make sure that Mark was following. The hallway could be a bit confusing, for first timers.

"You have never been here before, right?" Donghyuck asked. The silence was deafening really. He was not used to the awkwardness as well.

Mark just whispered a small no.

"Umm, how are we going back? Are either parents coming to pick us up?" Donghyuck asked at the doorway of his room, well his and Renjun's shared room.

"Umm, we have to call a taxi. I have the app, so when you are packed, I'll call for it." Mark seemed just as awkward as he felt.

Be brave Donghyuck-ah, he told himself. It was Mark's first time here, not his.

"Umm, okay, works. So, this is my bedroom, I share it with another person, though they have all left now. There is the washroom on the left side if you want to use it. Four people use the same washroom. I am mostly packed up; I just need to pack a smaller bag. You can sit on my bed if you want." Donghyuck said, trying to be as welcoming as possible. The room inside was too hot though, almost swampy, so he tried to hurry.

"is there no AC?" Mark asked after a while, and Donghyuck had to laugh.

"no, My roommate put foam spray in it for snow or something, and the AC stopped working. It has been like that for a week." Mark nodded at that.

"You didn't have classes, right? So, you could have come home earlier if you wanted? It is too hot to live here for a week." Mark said, and Donghyuck had no immediate answer.

"I had a few projects, and mom said she was free to pick me up today. Also, you had your exams, late right. So, if I came earlier it would have been irritating."

There was silence after that, as if Mark wanted to say something, but Mark had always been hard on his words.

"umm, is Yeri okay? Mom told me that she was a bit sick. Is she sick again? Did they go to the doctors?" Donghyuck asked, finishing the last of his packing.

"are you done? I will call the taxi. It is a long ride home. They are constructing some roads, so you have to take a longer way. We should reach before dinner atleast." Mark said, getting up and grabbing a suitcase.

Donghyuck shut the door behind him, taking a moment to say goodbye to his sanctuary. Mark for his part, was silent and let him take his time.

The taxi arrived while he was saying goodbye to the rector, and he got in, next to Mark, the big bag, that should have ideally been kept between them, on one side, but it was wedged between front and the back seat and there was no moving past it. It was fine, he had shared a bedroom with Mark for three summers, he could share a taxi ride with their thighs touching.

"I am jealous you have a phone. I wonder if I can get one for the summer. I promised Renjun to be in touch, but let’s see." Donghyuck said, looking out the window. It had been some time since he had gone out anywhere.

"umm, so about that. You got a phone, or rather we will go to the mall tomorrow and buy you one. It was supposed to be a gift from dad." Mark looked a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

'ooh, nice. I should thank your dad when we get home. Do you know about phones a lot, because I am not sure which ones are good, though I should just google that? I think I sound like an old man." Donghyuck laughed and Mark cracked a smile, but it was awkward, all wrong somehow.

"Um Donghyuck, there is a thing, well my dad had a meeting outside, you know how he travels, and it was to a very nice location, so he and mom, your mom went there with Yeri. That's why they couldn't come to pick you up.

"ooh, that's fine. I am sure they will be back for my birthday. Do we have dinner or are we buying something?" Donghyuck said. It made sense. His mom could have picked him up, but she hardly had time to travel, so of course you should get what you can.

"Donghyuck, the thing is, they went two days ago, and they are going to be back after a couple of weeks. Umm it is a cruise that they went to. Dad had been saving up, and they got two dates, and he thought this one would be easier for them, and he surprised mom with the tickets, so they aren't coming back till third week of June. I am sorry. Mom really wanted to stay and tell you but," Mark stopped, and Donghyuck had to continue.

"they thought I would not like it, or perhaps make a scene?" Donghyuck asked, and Mark had no reply.

The good Mark, the troublesome Donghyuck, that was the story after all.

He looked at the window outside, he was sure there were tear droplets in his eyes, but he was not going to cry now, was he.

He swallowed, and then turned towards his bag, on the other side of Mark, grabbing a water bottle that was in it.

He had a sip of water and then passed it to Mark, who also had some.

"Umm, have they left already? Like the country or are they at the airport? Can I make a call to mom?" Donghyuck asked, eyes downcast.

"I got international so you can make a call. Just a moment." Mark took out his phone and after the call was placed, put it to speaker.

It was his dad who picked up, of course.

"hey dad, it’s me, can you put mom on? Donghyuck wants to talk to her." before Donghyuck could say anything, Mark's dad continued.

"hmm, so you picked up the brat. I hope he didn’t make a fuss or anything. You are fine son, right? This cruise seems a stupid idea now, but the other date coincided with your birthday so of course I couldn't take it. Where is your mother? Ah I see her, a moment. Take care and if you have any problems, anything at all, call me." Mark's dad gave the phone to his mom, as her sonorous voice came through the device.

"Donghyuck-ah, Mark are you there? Donghyuck-ah, I know we were looking forward, but I will be home in a few weeks. Take care, and don't trouble your hyung, our flight is almost here, and I made cake, so make sure you have it on your birthday, Love you both, Ah where did Yeri run off to." the phone cut. Donghyuck hadn't had to say anything. He didn't have to do anything, the family did it.

Donghyuck felt something ugly, an emotion which had only manifested itself in bits and pieces, rise. It was ugly and all consuming. He tried to swallow it, but it was too much. He took deep small breaths, and looked up, swallowing again.

He felt something pass through, a knot of emotions, whatever it was, it was past him now. He shut his eyes, this time the tears flowed, and he didn't try to stop them.

"Donghyuck" Mark sounded as sad as he felt, and in such situations, it was so hard to remind himself that Mark was good, that Mark is good, that it isn't Mark's fault.

But was it Donghyuck's?

"Umm hyung, can you search up which phones to buy? Something with a good camera and memory?" Donghyuck sobbed through, and then closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

Donghyuck had never called mark his hyung, but now he felt all that younger, all that vulnerable.

Mark wasn't the one at fault, he reminded himself and slept.


	3. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark at Music Bank!!!!  
> Listen to QTAH and RELOAD.

It was the ringing of a phone that woke them both up. Donghyuck turned the light on, next to his bunk bed, only to realize that he did not yet possess a cell phone. He and Mark were supposed to go buy one yesterday, but due to circumstances, (an on-bout of extreme sadness), neither had approached the topic, yet, or had any other form of communication. Donghyuck climbed down to Mark’s bed, only to find it empty, though his phone was still there. He saw the time first, his eyes still groggy, and it was after 2 AM. Who would be calling him at such a time?

Then he saw the ID, it was Mark’s dad. Donghyuck fumbled for a moment before he decided to pick up.

“Hello” his voice felt scratchy.

“Mark? No. It’s Donghyuck right? Happy birthday. It just turned midnight here, and we wanted to wish you both. Is it too late? Where is Mark? Why didn’t he pick up?” 

Donghyuck realized that Mark’s dad had not actually wished him birthday so far, and then shook his head, to wake him up more.

“Agh, mom probably forgot the time difference. It is after 2 AM. His phone was on his bed, but I’ll go see. He might have gone to the washroom. Give me a minute.” Donghyuck shuffled around for slippers, but stopped when the voice came through the receiver.

“Ahh, don’t worry, he has been sick a bit these days, his stomach is weak I think. Donghyuck-ah talk to your mother. Your sister already had cake for you, and happy birthday. We’ll get something nice for you.” With that, almost sweet message, the phone seemed to shuffle for a bit, before his mom came through.

“Donghyuck-ah, I am so sorry I could not meet you. I don’t want you to be upset, I feel like I am such a bad mother. But I want you to know that I love you, and care for you so much. You are my first baby. It is too late isn’t it? I got too excited and forgot. Sleep well, and take care of your hyung. Also, your sister wants to talk to you tomorrow. So be sure to call us.”

Donghyuck smiled fondly at his mother’s word. He had been hurt, and the sting was there, but his mother’s sweet words had always made him feel better.

After finishing the phone call, he decided to go see if Mark really was in the washroom, or feeling well in general.

The unlit doorway of the washroom indicated that he was not, and Donghyuck then ventured down, to the kitchen, whose light was on.

Mark’s back was in front of him, and he seemed to be making something, maybe he felt midnight hunger.

“Mark?” he softly called, making sure to not startle the other. Mark still jumped a bit, and then twitched, before turning around. He was holding a bottle chocolate syrup in his hand, lid unscrewed.

“Ahh, Donghyuck. You woke up? Is everything fine?” Donghyuck felt a bit miffed about Mark behaving like a responsible person. He knew Mark was a responsible person, but still that he was being responsible for him was something Donghyuck was unaccustomed to.

Donghyuck just nodded and crossed the kitchen island to see what Mark was working on. It was a cake. Mark had baked him a cake. He could see the HBD written in English letters on the top with chocolate and had to smile.

“Are you surprising me now?” He asked with an easy going-smile. It might have been the freest he would have been around Mark.

“Well, I was but you surprised me instead.” Mark’s ear tips were red, and his face looked flushed. Maybe he was ashamed or just awkward. Mark’s awkwardness was not something that had gone away with age, but something that had manifested itself really, growing into him, as he grew up. 

“Ahh, but Hyung we can cut it tomorrow when we video call mom and Yeri. She has already had enough cake for today, your dad said. Let’s put it in the fridge for now.” Donghyuck was used to this, making other people feel comfortable, being easy going.

His words came easy, and there seldom were deeper meanings behind them. Donghyuck treaded lightly through life, like a barefooted child in a garden full of flowers, careful to keep his steps light, not leave an impression too deep, an impression that may hurt them. 

Mark carefully put the cake in the fridge, and then both brothers silently cleaned the countertop. They went back to their shared room, Mark looking at his phone while Donghyuck climbed up on his bunk. Mark lied down, and as the light above blinked once before going off, he remembered something he had forgotten.

“Happy Birthday, Donghyuck-ah” he whispered, but I the silence it was rough and loud. He inwardly cringed.

“Thank you, Mark. Good night.” Donghyuck’s voice was soft, subdued, perfectly pleasant against the dark room.

Mark closed his eyes, in envy, hoping he too could be like that, graceful, subdued, soft.


	4. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is very dialogue heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not one for angst, so they do the mature thing, talk it out.  
> Sadly this is the only group that will talk it out in this fic.

Why Donghyuck’s mother had not informed him about leaving seemed like an out of character thing, but the reason became clear by the time Mark’s birthday came up, two months later.

His dad had been offered a new job, a very good job, the sort all those in his field dreamed of. There was a catch, however. It was away, in Europe, where the bigger art galleries were. It was a contract, a temporary one, barely an year long, but it started in August. Mark’s dad might miss his own son’s birthday, and the rest of his school year.

Donghyuck remembered the almost uncomfortable dinner talk that his parents had.

They agreed that sending Mark with him would be disadvantageous to his studies, he was going to start high school after all, and whether the European system would suit him or not was a question. There was another option, Mark could go to Canada and live with his grandparents, but Mark did not seem to happy about it. There were worries, about leaving mom alone with Yeri, and Mark without his dad. These discussions seemed very foreign to Donghyuck, because he was so used to doing what he wanted.

“Can I say something?” he asked finally. While all the elders, (Mark included) had been deliberating around him, he had Yeri on his lap and had been feeding her food. He wasn’t going to let Mark have the title of the best older brother without a fight.

“Of course, Donghyuck-ah. You never have to ask.” His mom said, and he gave an arched eyebrow. The sting was still there. 

“Mom is Mark your son or not? Because he calls you mom, and has a sister that you gave birth to?” Mark’s dad’s forehead got that dent that was all too common when Donghyuck was in the vicinity.

“Honey of course I do. You are my precious sunshine but” He cut her off there.

“I am not asking because I am jealous.” He hated that he had to make this clear, in his own house. He felt Yeri turn towards him, and give him a hug, and he smiled down at her, before continuing.

“I know Mark’s dad has to go for work, but what I don’t understand is why Mark has to go. He can stay here, join the high school, where Doyoung hyung, and Jaehyun hyung go. And then when the year is over,” he looked straight at Mark’s dad, to make sure the other knew he was talking to him, “when you are back, it will go to normal. This is Mark’s home; I don’t get why you are trying to send him away to Canada or Europe. And his Korean will get bad again because it will be out of practice, so he will have to study extra hard, when he comes back, and then he will be the new kid, and believe me, I speak this from personal experience, you do not want to be the new kid anywhere.” There was silence after he was done for a while. Donghyuck rarely spoke a lot in the house, specially to both his parents, and his older stepbrother, so whenever he did, he had an audience.

He felt Mark send looks his way, probably a form of secret communication that the younger could not decipher because he did not know the older so well. 

“Sunshine, that is fine, but the thing at hand is, I can not take care of three children alone, specially given how young Yeri is. I will not be able to come visit you to your school, if I have to drive Mark to the school here every day. The bus is not very reliable here you know that. Also, Mark can’t cook, and high school is demanding so I don’t want him to worry about Yeri as well, whenever I am stuck at work. It has been a bit demanding these days. The economy is in recession, and we have so many expenses.” His mom was going in circles, about something and it took a while before he understood.

“You are scared about raising Mark, because then you would not be able to care for me?” He blurted out, and it did come out a bit accusingly.

“Donghyuck!” He heard Mark’s dad say, loudly, looking scandalized.

Donghyuck almost rolled his eyes. The old man really had ample time to get used to Donghyuck’s sharp tongue. Donghyuck was very sure Mark’s dad loved his only son with all of his heart, but also that he was one of those who considered that children should be seen and not heard. Donghyuck obviously did not fit that bill.

“Mom, we need to talk, you and me.” He got up, deposited his sister to his brother, ignored his stepfather’s furious glances, and whatever he was trying to convey with his facial expressions. Both the Lee men talked more through their expressions then actual words, and where Mark came of as awkward and shy, his dad came off as angry and disappointed.

Donghyuck had better worries than having a te-a-te with his stepfather that the easiest way to talk to Donghyuck was by using words, and not his vigorous eyebrow shake, of blowing air from one cheek to the other. It all seemed too comical, on good days, and Donghyuck had been having a bad month. 

He went to his mother, took her by her hand, and guided her upstairs to the bathroom.

The bathroom was a weird place, but it was big enough for two people to talk comfortably. He also felt weird about taking her to Mark’s room, because they would have to sit on his bed, and her own bedroom, which she shared with his dad.

She settled on the toilet seat while he sat on the counter next to the sink.

“Okay talk.” He simply asked. He felt emotions, a lot of emotions rise. He had been treated unfairly, he knew, but what he did not know was why. Not since the day he had dropped glue on Mark’s hair and his head had to be shaved. 

“What Donghyuck-ah? Why did you drag me here?” His mom asked, but Donghyuck knew her well, knew that she had a choice, to be truthful or to keep the pretence that everything was right in the world, except Donghyuck.

“Why?” He asked a singular word, knowing well, that if he spoke more, his voice may betray the emotions that clogged his throat, but even that one word came out garbled, and ugly, to weak.

“You are asking a lot of questions at the same time. You need to be more specific.” His mom sighed, her hands supporting her head. Thankfully, Donghyuck breathed out, it was the option he had wanted, the truth.

“Do you feel that you might have treated me unfairly?” He had only recently turned thirteen, he was still so young, but it seemed that all the adults around him were somehow satisfied about behaving like kids themselves. If no one was doing it, Donghyuck had to be the one to step out and do what was needed. 

“I don’t know” was the answer he got, followed by a sob. “I thought I could be happy, because he is so nice, and I couldn’t be alone, I know I had you, but you would grow up and leave, and he is such a nice man, I know you both don’t get along, but he is so good to me. I just don’t know how things became so bad. When Yeri was born, I was so worried about how you would react, because you weren’t the only child anymore.”

“Mom, I stopped being the only child, the moment you married him, and he brough his son along. Yeri has nothing to do with this. I don’t know why; it seems that you all think that all I have to do is cry for your attention all the time. Don’t be a brat? How? Do you want me to sit with my elbows away from the table like Mark, or not speak unless spoken to like him? I am not jealous, merely curious. Because mom, curiosity is a thing, being loud and playful is a thing. Since I came back from the hospital, it was as if I had entered a moratorium. Something is dying, something is wrong, I don’t know what, because as far as I remember the only thing that was supposed to die was me, because of the allergy. His dad talks to me as if I have done some crime, and you never defend me. Maybe fighting everyday with your husband is tiring, but what about your son. Should I just cease to exist then? I did do that. Go away, so that you all can play pretence, but I need to know now, is this how it is going to be for the rest of my life? I grew up in this are since I can remember, but I can’t even call it my home. Do you want me to call it home? That is what I am asking. I don’t know what is going around, and what boundaries or fences you all have drawn, I don’t because half of it is never said, but I have one question. Do you want this place to be my home? And do you want me to be a part of this family? Not yours, I will always be your son, but do you want me to be Mark’s brother, and Yeri’s sister as well? Because I really don’t know at this point.” Donghyuck had tried, tried to be composed and tried to be unaffected, but obviously it wasn’t something that was working out well, as he had tears down his face, and was choking sobs as well. His mom also was the same, crying where she sat. Donghyuck hardly cried, mostly because once he had, here in this washroom, but looking at his ugly expressions, crying, all he could feel was laughter at himself, bubbling.

There were boys who looked pretty when they cried, Donghyuck was not one of them. He figured he should leave the crying to them since then as well.

His mom also was an ugly crier, and Donghyuck, reminded himself, to be brave, again. He stood up, and motioned his mom to the mirror. They both looked were ugly crying, and after a few moments, both let out some sad chuckles. It wasn’t heartfelt, but it was what it was.

“Donghyuck-ah, at first I really didn’t see it, and then when I did, I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do even now, but yes, I want you to be home with me. It maybe hard, but if you are really sure that you will not be happy with me, then I will leave and take you and Yeri with me. I don’t want to, but I will. And I will also talk to him. You don’t know how much I miss your laughter, and your smart comments. I never wanted you to be like Mark, but looking at him, I merely thought that I had done something wrong. Raised you wrong, like I was a bad mother. He is such an attentive father, and you know that, but I never even had such thoughts in my head. I let you do your thing, and I was never bored but, I thought after that perhaps I was wrong, that maybe you needed to have someone more disciplined. I know I was wrong, but I know this now. I was just, overwhelmed, and after Yeri, I almost forgot how much work kids were because you never were. I had to worry about the perfect temperature of formulae, and the correct vitamins and levels of sugar in food, and I couldn’t worry about you, because I never had to. But Donghyuck-ah, I do want you in this family, of course I do. Not even an artistic husband can measure to the treasure you are.” 

Donghyuck and his mom were similar people, they had problems, they spoke up, they were solved. They cried, they hugged, and it was well. Donghyuck could see that there were cracks in the marriage, mostly overtly sensitive parenting, versus a more laid-back approach. Donghyuck had never considered the idea that his stepfather might be a male version of a Karen, but as soon as he did, a lot of things aligned well. Not all, of course, but enough for him to hold his mom as tight as he could, and hug her back.


	5. Thirteen and Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the situation sizzle or solve?

There were changes that were made. Mark went with his dad to drop him off to Europe, but he’d come back a week before school started. Donghyuck was almost jealous of spending almost a month, including your birthday travelling in Europe, but all those emotions were kept at bay, whenever Yeri tried to call him by his name. Donghyuck was a mouthful, so she had settled for the easier Hyuck, which was still better then her name for Mark, which was Mak. It sounded funny to Donghyuck.

There had been some changes this summer, in the house.

Yeri’s room had a day bed, along with her crib and a desk for Donghyuck. He still slept on the bunk bed in Mark’s room, but it felt more like sharing and less like intruding. Donghyuck’s mom also had decided to support her son in everything that he did, which meant that when he accidently burnt some food at two am, she decided to tach him cooking in her free time. The cooking had now expanded to baking ad on Mark’s birthday, Donghyuck baked a chocolate cake that was quite simply otherworldly. Yeri certainly seemed to agree so, hence it would be the truth. The three of them lighted a candle on the cake, and video called Mark. His dad also seemed pleased these days. Mark was overtly emotional, and tried to blow through the camera, resulting in a series of screenshots Donghyuck was sure would become incriminating material overtime. 

Yeri blew the cake, or rather Donghyuck did, from behind her, and they had a bite. As summer approached to an end, Donghyuck was almost sad about leaving home to go back to school. It was late August, T-minus one week since Mark’s arrival, and two since they both had to go back to school, that his mom broached the topic.

The updated school calendar had been mailed, along with the annually revised fee structure. Donghyuck knew the family was not hard for cash, but also that maintaining two houses in separate continents, along with two growing boys and a toddler would not be cheap, so when Donghyuck’s mom merely suggested the idea, Donghyuck was shocked to find himself in agreeance. 

The ensuing videocall that he had with Renjun was emotionally investing, but both boys came to a agreeance, along with plans of several sleep-over weekends.

As Mark’s dad was not returning until Christmas break, the two of them got to work. A bigger wardrobe was added to Mark’s room. Donghyuck was content in having his desk in Yeri’s room, he could keep an eye on her, and her babbles were more soothing than any music he would put on his I-pod, even Exo.

There was fear though, about reaction. How would Mark react, worse, how would Mark’s dad react?

Would he see this aa an invasion, of trying to insert himself when the other man was thousands of kilometres away?

Donghyuck banished such thoughts to the deepest corner of his mind. This was not a home invasion, this was Donghyuck’s home. It was his family.

Series of middle aged men and women had tried to contain the spark that was Donghyuck, whether they be public school teachers, doctors in the hospitals he used to visit when his allergy was undiagnosed, security guards at parks, or his dorm parent who banished all outside food in the boarding school. They had all failed. What really was a stepfather?

He even had a docile son like Mark, so obviously there was a quieter persona somewhere in the gene pool, and if it wasn’t well too bad. Donghyuck was going to stay.

It felt almost like a revolution at the time, but on the car ride with his mom to pick up Mark from the airport, the swarm of bees inside his stomach was lethal enough to actually kill him, were they not hypothetical.

Mark did not know yet, would he be okay with it?

Somehow along the way, Donghyuck had started considering Mark as family, not perhaps brothers because that required a shared history that the did not have, but as one who mattered certainly in his life.

At the airport, it was crowded, and as he held Yeri in her strap bag on his shoulders, he saw him, Mark.

He again had long hair, and very certainly was wearing something that was a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave comments and kudos.  
> I am also trying to update daily as far as possible so lets see how it goes.  
> twt - @OmayaRocks


	6. Thirteen and fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you are curious about something?  
> put it in the back of your mind and forget.

On the way back home, and it was along way home, Donghyuck and his mom heard Mark talk about Europe, all the places he had visited, art museums and galleries, and cafes. Donghyuck was not at all jealous. The only place he remembered ever visiting was Jeju back when he was a baby, and his grand-parents, who still lived there were not happy.

The dress and the hair were not mentioned at all on the ride. Donghyuck was seating in the aback with Yeri in the car seat, and fell asleep looking outside the window. He was woken up later by Mark. All four of them were tired from the long drive to the airport, and they should have probably taken a taxi, but his mom thought driving was more efficient. The two boys grabbed Mark’s luggage and their sister and went to the house. Their mother was already passed out on the sofa, and they both shared looks with each other, that resulted in smiles. Mark took Yeri to her crib, and Donghyuck grabbed a throw-blanket to cover her. They had prepped some food in the morning, most of Mark’s favourite because he had mentioned more than once that he had missed Korean food. 

Donghyuck got to cooking, and mark came down, showing an adorable picture of Yeri sleeping. He grabbed his luggage and they both took it up the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible. 

Some hours later, their mother was in her bed, after having dinner, and both the boys were in their room.

Mark also had changed into a pair of loose t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Mark-hyung?” Donghyuck asked from the top bunk, checking to see if the older was already asleep.

“Yeah Hyuck?”

“Umm, I have a question if you don’t mind it.“ Mark’s sigh was loud enough to be taken as a yes.

“Yes, go ahead Donghyuck-ah.” It wasn’t as friendly as before.

“You don’t mind me sharing your room do you? Because me and mom were talking when you guys were gone, and I think I am going to go to school here. It’s not going to disturb you a lot in school because you are going to high school, and I’ll go to middle school with Jeno and Jaemin. I can shift to Yeri’s room but me and mom though, I could sleep here and have my stuff here, and study or spend the day in her room.” Donghyuck was rambling at this point in time and he stopped before he could sound completely pathetic to himself.

There was some uncomfortable silence.

“Ah, you were worried about that. Don’t worry much, I am sure it will be fun for us. And you don’t have to be like, this is my room. We are sharing it, it is our room. We already share a sister, compared t that, sharing a room is pretty easy no?” This was his older brother Mark. 

He wasn’t a jock like Jeno’s older brother, or an impromptu mother like Jaemin’s, but he was his, and together they both were brothers as well. It wasn’t a lot, but it was the beginning of a family, of a home, and that was almost greater than anything Donghyuck knew.

The next week, when he broke the news to Jeno and Jaemin, that he would be going to school with them, Jaemin burst into tears from happiness, and Jeno cited his cat allergy acting up for his weird voice, but Donghyuck hugged them both.

“I am so happy, finally we will be three and I will have some one to have fun with, Jeno is so boring. He is becoming a teacher’s pet, and all he does is agree with everything, and show that eye-smile. It will be the last year of middle school, I had so many pranks planned that needed Donghyuck. We are going to do all of them and Jeno, will have to agree, because Donghyuck is back.” Jaemin kept talking, and Donghyuck and Jeno shared their looks, the ones that conveyed just a part of knowing Na Jaemin publicly. 

“But Donghyuck, are you not worried about being the new kid?” Mark asked, bringing them all plates of watermelon. This was something Donghyuck had not considered.

“He isn’t a new kid, he is my oldest friend, and he’s the best. “ Jaemin said, taking a bite of the watermelon, from Jeno’s plate.

“I thought Jeno was your first friend.” Mark said, settling down next to them. It was hot, but they were sitting in the shade of an old tree in the yard, and the breeze was gentle.

“Jaemin and I didn’t have the option of not being friends. He was forced on me.” Jeno laughed, and Jaemin made faces at him.

“Choice is important. My choice was Donghyuck. Do you think I would take this teacher’s pet as my friend?” Jaemin was using his pouty voice.

“Jaemin-ah. Don’t insult the geeks. Mark hyung might feel offended. We have to be careful about how we treat senior citizens now.” Donghyuck joked, and Mark could only look at him, mouth agape in surprise, or shock it seemed.

“I am barely ten months older than you.” Mark sputtered, and Jaemin and Donghyuck laughed. Even Jeno had to crack a smile.

“Hyung I am three months younger then Jeno, which is why I am to be treated as a baby, and spoilt with all the love, you possess. You are older, and hence a hag. I don’t make the rules.” Jaemin then proceeded to lie then on his back, hiding behind Jeno. There was silence for a moment, before Mark passed the plates with the left overs to Donghyuck, and he grabbed them, to throw them at Jaemin. Jeno, true to his self, just shifted to a side, watching it all with quiet fascination, and a smile.

“The only person any of us here are going to baby, is our baby sister, and not you crusty aegyo-obsessed maniac. I am surprised you have any friends apart from us unfortunate souls who had to grow up with you.” Donghyuck was tickling Jaemin now, while Mark held down his legs, and Jeno held on to his arms.

Over all, it was a fun day, and a great end to the summer.


	7. Thirteen : Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle School: the Best year of my life ft. Chi-Boy

It was the winter break and Donghyuck needed it. The school year so far had been nothing less than a rollercoaster. Donghyuck had joined school, a bit wary, until he found out that Jaemin was in his class as well, and he felt Jeno smack his back during their shared PE classes, and since then, everything was history.

He had taken all the activities that interested him, which meant he was in the volleyball team, the school choir, and the school magazine. Jaemin was the middle school president, something that still baffled Jeno and Donghyuck, while Jeno was the captain of the basket-ball team. It was a popular crowd, and Donghyuck was in it, since his first day. 

His classmates found him funny, or talented, or quick-witted. The teachers liked that he had studied advance subjects in his previous school, which made the coursework easier, and if by any chance he found himself floundering, he had inherited all of Mark Lee’s 98.9% average grade score notes. 

Donghyuck hung out a lot at Jeno and Jaemin’s mostly because they were his ride to school. His mom’s earlier worries of driving two children to school had been very effectively solved by carpool. Doyoung drove Jeno and Jaemin to school every day, and Donghyuck was an easy addition. Doyoung himself had been in both the school Press, and the school’s choir, and he had also been President, so the words of advices that he gave Jaemin and Donghyuck over these car rides, had really made school easy. 

Jeno’s basketball practice ran six days a week, while Donghyuck had three days of volleyball, two days of choir practice, apart from performance at the daily assembly, and a weekly meet on Saturdays for the Press. Jaemin stayed back as well, due to his student council works, though he also had gymnastics as his sports elective. Whenever someone would try to call him out on it, he had a prepared speech about the advantageous of daily Zumba and aerobics on your body, that no one could refute with. Jaehyun, Jaemin’s brother was probably the reason why he had made the speech as Jaehyun had been very active in sports in middle school, even making caption, and was now the vice-caption at high school, though still a junior.

Jaehyun also had practice every day after school, so he picked the three kids up every day. There were a lot of days that Donghyuck stayed at Jaemin’s place after practice, finishing his homework, or simply having fun, and he got to get closer to Jaehyun again. Jaehyun and Doyoung had been like the big brother’s he had when he was growing up, and now they really were like that. Donghyuck hung out with Doyoung as well, mostly because Jaemin dragged him to Jeno’s place to discuss Student Council activities and the best ways to manipulate certain teachers to get approvals. Doyoung had also in junior year and was vice-president as well as the MUN chair of his school. Jeno had complained more than once that Doyoung was trying to steal his friends to fashion them both as future MUN debaters, only to secure his legacy, but neither Donghyuck, nor Jaemin had any issue with it. Another reason for much of the hero worship that they had for Doyoung had also to do with his Boyfriend*TM, who Jaemin and Donghyuck both agreed was nothing less than a solid 10/10. Jeno had chosen not to participate in the discussion, but it was fine.

Johnny Suh had joined school just a year ago, a new student in the sophomore year, basically a nightmare for anyone, but had for most parts made high school his bitch. He was a returnee-Korean, from the states, and was born in Chicago. He spoke fluent English, Korean, Chinese and Spanish, and could flirt with you in French. He wanted to work as a photographer and his Instagram account had more than 80,000 followers. He also had a YouTube account where he posted funny videos, had interned with Seoul fashion week, did weekly fashion reviews called Johnny’s fashion evaluation, and played sports well. If this wasn’t enough, he had joined the debating team in school, ad the MUN, and was on the basketball team as co-caption with Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung’s friendship had sizzled following a nasty fight at the end of middle-school, though from what Jaehyun had told Jaemin, and Doyoung had told Jeno, it was respectively their own fault and nothing to do with the other. Donghyuck may have an inkling, as he was the only person who was privy to a bit of the both sides, but before he could even think of solving it, Johnny Suh had done it.

He was best friends with Jaehyun, and boyfriends with Doyoung, so of course they got used to each other and become friends, who were always exasperated with each other. If Doyoung hung out with Jaemin, then Jaehyun would take Jeno with him to his practice. It was all a family affair of sorts, and Donghyuck was the one benefitting the most from it. 

His initial crush on Johnny had transformed into something more sway-worthy, an easy guidance. When Doyoung helped Jaemin revise budget, that always seemed to be transforming, and complain about other debaters, people with bad work ethics or incompetent teachers, Johnny and Donghyuck played games together, or cooked some snacks for the others. Often, Jaehyun and Jeno would come join them as well, sweaty from practice, and then Doyoung would send Jeno for a shower, Jaehyun would take Jaemin, and all his papers, and Donghyuck would see himself out quietly, but this changed when fall approached, the sky turned darker earlier, and Johnny offered to take him home, and just like, Donghyuck after a long time had an adult, he could both respect and admire, and depend on. Johnny had joked a few times about having Donghyuck as a brother, since he was an only child, and it was done. A crush was so less compared to brotherhood.

But in between his rediscovered friendships, newfound popularity, busy schedule and surrogate older brother, he forgot something, his actual older brother, or rather stepbrother,

Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which member was I crushing over while writing this, guess?


	8. Fourteen – Fall (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And It's Mark's POV  
> I wanted to fit this into one chapter but it would be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification - Mark refers to his step-mom as Mom, and birth mother to as birth mother.

Starting high school was daunting to anyone. Starting High school in a new area where he didn’t know anyone was a bit overwhelming, and not having his dad around as well, an interesting experience.  
His dad had been there for Mark his entire life, in fact his dad had taken some extremely hard decisions for Mark and had always looked out for him and protected him, and never asked anything in return. Yes he was a bit strict but he had never said no to anything that Mark required, always trying his best for both of them to be happy.

Having the opportunity now to spend time with his stepmother well now made him realize just how different both his parents were. Mark’s birth mother was erased history, but Mark remembered some memories, from his early childhood. Mark’s mom was warm smiles, delicious baked goods that never took the perfect shape, complains about her boss and sleeping on the sofa.

Mark’s birth mother had been very different. She was cold, organized, meticulous. She reminded him of organized metal boxes, stacked in some aesthetic art form, serving very little appeal in practicality, and often coming with labels informing the public about what it represented.

Mark had grown up along paintings and art for quite the time, his father was after all an artist, and because of this, he slipped into comparing people to paintings.

His birth-mother had been some futuristic art piece, perhaps the zenith one may inspire to showcase, something sleek yet complicated, sure to catch your eye, and also leave you fluxomed.

His mom was different though. She wan’t modern art, but instead a painting on a canvas. This wasn’t to say that she lacked anything, rather she had all the more to offer. His mother was a painting made from pure adoration, every brushstroke pulsating with individuality. It was a complete world, the sun, sky, stars, mountains, everything that one could imagine, fit within the four frames of the canvas. It was art in its elementary form, the very first brush stoke a child made, full of curiosity, desire, a page with no rules, that you could feel with whatever you deemed to be yours, that was his mother. 

Donghyuck was the natural successor of this art, vibrant, full. Since his return to the family household, he had filled it with his absence. Donghyuck was very rarely home, apparently pursuing the busiest middle school life known to mankind, wherein he did everything, and he even had his mentors. Mark would have been jealous had he been not fascinated.

Donghyuck’s absence filled the house in a way Donghyuck’s presence never could. Every question, from where the sugar was kept to, which dress is Yeri’s favourite, were all questions only Donghyuck had answers to.

His brother was perceptive in a way that he saw what a person needed a moment before they realized that they needed it. The days that Donghyuck came late for dinner were half-disasters, a lot of searching through cabinets, and spoken commands to both Mark and Yeri. The days that Donghyuck was home early, noting was out of order. Donghyuck helped in preparing the dinner and it seemed that the kitchen also called out to him, to function under him. Never had Donghyuck ever have to inquire about a displaced container. He combed Yeri’s hair before it could get tangled, he would close the bottle caps, before it could drop. It had gone to the extent that when Donghyuck had gone for a three-day excursion from his school, mark himself had come out to hug him.

Their mother was a brilliant cook, but also the messiest one in the family. In Donghyuck’s absence over the weekend, when Yeri had somehow convinced their mother to have cereals for diner in front of the television, and Mark was having day old sandwiches on the lid of the lunchbox their mom was eating soup from, she had spoken up.

“Do you want to know a secret about Donghyuck?” she had also winked a conspirator’s smile, similar to the way girls in his grade did, but on her it seemed far more natural.

“yes,” Mark had nodded too fast, and choked a bit on his sandwich.

“Donghyuck’s dad was probably like a secret butler to a royal family. I am very sure that is why Donghyuck is so good in things I myself have never learnt. When he was 8, he saw a recipe from the magazine and was able to make brownies on his own. I do not even know why he is studying so hard, when we should marry him off to some chaebol as a househusband. My Donghyuckkie would surely not disappoint.” Donghyuck had definitely inherited the theatrics from his mother, but Mark had a good laugh.

“Mom, I know that I don’t call you mom a lot, but you know you are my parent like, actual real parent, more than my birth mother.” Mark must have been emotionally constipated, but his mom had laughed it off and promised to take the kids shopping to have some fun, before dragging Yeri away from the television to her room. Seriously, Yeri’s obsession with Produce 101 was scary. No one, not even Mark was that obsessed with Kang Daniel. 

One day, when their mother was away and Mark was in the shopping aisle with Yeri siting in the cart, and Donghyuck fetching whatever was necessary for dinner, some old ladies took his shaggy appearance, the result of taking too may advanced classes as signs of adulthood, and started talking loudly behind his back, about how young people these days were responsible for kids. Mark had wanted to fight with them, and would have even, he was only fourteen, when Donghyuck came, calling him hyung loud enough for the whole row to listen to. Yeri made grabby hands at him, and Donghyuck deposited whatever grocery was in his hand in the cart, lifting her out.

“Am I your favourite brother? Yes, I am your favourite brother. Mark hyung? Did you hear that? I am her favourite hyung, not you.” Mark had savoured the look on the faces of those good for nothing cows and then followed them, with the cart.

Later that night, when they had their dinner, and all three siblings were perched In front of the television, Yeri drooling between them, another episode of Produce 101 on, Mark asked a question that he had held in for the past 4 years.

“Do you know anything about your dad? Mom said that he was a butler.” He turned around after speaking fearing the worse of the reactions, but also knowing that Donghyuck had probably matured more than he had at his point. Still, he had not expected him to be stifling his laughter.

“Hyung, were her exact words, that my dad was a butler to some royal family, which is why I am so talented in household work?” Donghyuck asked with a wink.

“Umm, yes. Wait is that really true?” Mark’s eyes had widened in surprise, was that true, he had wondered. Was Donghyuck’s father a foreigner than?

“So, hyung story time. Back when I was an adorable six-year old, do not make that face, you know I was adorable, Yeri shares my genes.” Donghyuck ignored Mark’s ‘she shares mine as well’; and continued.

“Mom was seeing some guy from work, or seeing was not the correct word, but there was a dinner involved, and she had some expectations, but the guy did not take well to her being a single mother. So that weekend, me and mom moped over, well ice-creams and this very funny animated tv show, because I found drama is too long and boring. The anime, it was Japanese I think, had a main character who was particularly good at everything, like a very worthy lead. He also did not know who his father was, and guess what, it was the butler to a royal family. I joked that the same must be my dad, and mom agreed. So, since then, that has been my dad. As for the household work, me and mom lived together alone before you guys came, so whatever she lacked, I picked up. Plus, I am a bit talented, you can say. I have a vision of making Jeno and Jaemin fight each other for my hand in marriage after all.”

The conversation had left Mark with more questions than answers, but it was also the longest they had talked in a while.

Mark , unlike Donghyuck found himself not that busy, surprisingly. He had hung out last year with his juniors, Jaemin and Jeno the most, so he did not have a lot of friends in his grade. Sure, it was a high school, and one could always start a fresh, but he did not feel close to anybody much. He was not that sporty, he had applied, but was asked to come back next year. he had made some friends, from his classes, his home room and all, but he was not fulfilled, atleast until the second week of school, when a person dragged him from the behind, to a corner. 

Mark had been going to a different class, when suddenly he felt himself pulled back, he tried to turn around, but a voice, exceptionally soft, but undoubtedly threatening spoke up, from some where below him, “Don’t move. Just stay still until the guy leaves.” 

Ah, Mark was familiar with the situation. There were a lot of pretty girls in his class, so9me he had made great friends with, like Mina, but she hung out with her middle school friends for most part as well. These girls had been pestered by a lot of seniors to listen to waxy confessions. Some had accepted, but the others had started using their classmates as shields to avoid senior boys.

Mark had already been used as cover by another girl Tzuyu, who was very pretty, and also his English partner. She was also a foreigner like him, and spoke English well. They had connected well but she had been adopted by the cheerleading team since.

“Umm which class do you have to go to? I have biology, I can drop you off on the way.” Mark suggested. He had grown taller, but was hoping for two things, that his growth spurt would not stop just now, but continue atleast till junior year, and that he would be taller that Donghyuck, even if by an inch. The girl behind him was short, but apart from that, Mark could not see much.

“No, its fine, the oppa will only wait for like a minute more, he is too busy to be lurking here. Even I have biology after this though.” Mark pretended to be checking something on his phone, to avoid looking like a fool, when suddenly the bell rang. He felt the girl take his hand, and heard a quick ‘let’s go’, before he was pulled. From the back, he could only see half black, half pink hair, with a cute bag on the girl who was pulling him.

Hair colours were allowed but hers was the brightest that he had seen. He pink jacket and bag did camouflage the lower part of her hair, but the bright pink was hard to ignore.

He followed her to the class, and sat down next to her, in the middle of the class, when he finally got to take a good look at the girl. She was pretty, scratch that, she was the most beautiful human Mark had seen, and his heart did skip a beat. 

Maybe Highschool wouldn’t be that bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the girl is???


	9. Fourteen : Fall  (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses and sleep overs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being away, I was very distracted by all the NCT content and also feeling a bit of a writer's block for this fic.  
> I am aiming to complete this fic by fall, so come back, i guess?

Her name was as pretty as her, strong yet feminine. Mark kept an eye out for her in the crowded hallways and during lunch. He might have even trailed her from one class to the other, well not really, he was going to his direction, just walking a little slowly, with eyes on her pink hair. It was a pretty hard task, because while Mark was tall, he was no way near done growing up and she was small, pocket size even. Did Mark have a crush? Probably not, but he did feel like he should get closer to her, he had a sort of curiosity that only her company could answer.

Donghyuck and his mom may think that the first few weeks of school were tiring for him, but school was just an excuse to mask the truth. Mark was so embarrassed, that once when she actually sat next to him in class, he kept staring at her book, there were little doodles in sparkly neon and orange ink, tiny figures, dumplings as men fighting against each other.

When she had asked him, what he was looking at, Mark had made an absolute fool of himself.

“The colour, it’s so pretty like grass.” He deserved to be stomped, but she had smiled a tight-lipped smile, and just nodded. High school was full of weird people, and now he was one of the weird ones.

Mark stopped after he had been drawing the same doodles one day at home when Jaemin and Jeno came to check on him, and pick Donghyuck up. 

“Do you have a crush hyung?” Jaemin had asked as soon as he entered.

Mark had stuttered his way through a no, but Jaemin kept teasing him, talking about how everyone had a crush in high school, until Donghyuck finally came down, and the urchins left.

He missed them though, his lunch table crowd was nice and friendly, but he still felt a bit out of place, which was weird because he had no such recollections when he had entered middle school, which arguably should have been worse.

Mark’s busy life though had been going well, especially with just how enjoyable his home life had become. Their mom used to be quiet earlier, but with Donghyuck back, it felt like she had been charged. They were talking and laughing every day at dinner, even if Donghyuck often came late. Mark had overheard him talking to Yeri that getting back to living with family was an adjustment, but he had said that while whining about how cute Yeri was and how he was never going to leave her alone, while she planted Barbie merchandise all over him, yelling ‘Pweety’ occasionally. Mark had taken some photos for later use.

Even though they hardly talked to each other a lot, Mark had more conversations with Yeri than Donghyuck, but his heart was at peace. He didn’t have to worry about a lot of things, and with his dad gone, he also had more freedom then ever. 

While he had been hesitant at first, he soon started hanging out with Irene, even calling her to his home for homework. While Mark got a few looks in the hallway for being around her, most assumed that they were dating, and if that protected her from the seniors, he was more than happy to not correct them.

It was two months into their friendship, a night when their mother was away at a conference, Yeri asleep in her room and Donghyuck at Jaemin’s or Jeno’s discussing some student council work, that Irene had invited herself over for a sleepover. They were both in their pyjamas and specs, hers looking specially cute, in a glass frame, that he knew Donghyuck would be envious of, when she paused the movie, the ending of Beauty and the Beast that they had started because of Yeri, but after she fell asleep, had found themselves too invested in to pass off, and took both his hands in hers.

“Mark, I have a confession to make.” Her voice was low, hesitant, and Mark frowned.

“Yes, Irene?” he asked, the hand holding was quite out of the blue as Irene wasn’t a huge fan of being touched by men, though Mark was not sure which girl ever was, and if he qualified as a man yet.

“Umm, don’t take this awkwardly, but can I kiss you?” she whispered again, quickly this time, but Mark understood it.

Her face was red, blushing, and Mark was sure his was as well.

“On-on the lips?” Mark asked, whispering as well. Suddenly being loud seemed scary, and also impudent.

“yea-yes. On the lips” Irene had started off nervous but she was firm now, shaking her head in an affirmative nod at the end as well.

Mark nodded as well, and she leaned forward. Her hands let go of his, in the vice-like grip, and she pushed them both down wards, on the couch, leaning up. Mark also bent down, one hand fluttering above her shoulder. He felt like he should hold her, but he also never had. As she leaned forward, eyes closed, Mark decided to put both of his hands against he couch as well, and bent down, until their lips touched. Mark kept them there, against her face, and so did she, until his teeth started hurting from pushing , and he pulled back.

Irene did the same and she had one eye half shut, squinting, as if trying to make sense of what had happened.

“Umm” she muttered after a while,” that did not go as I expected it to.” And offered a small smile as well.

Mark, still a bit in shock let out a small noise, something between a chuckle and a gulp, “you had been expecting it?” he asked, he might have had a tiny crush on Irene for the first couple of days but he was far over it. She was his best friend, and he needed friends more than a girlfriend.

“Umm, I hoped not?” she confessed, and this time it was Mark who took her hands in his.

“Irene, I know that you are not a big fan of guys, and even I’ll confess that for the first couple of days, my brain was a bit weird, but you are my best friend, and err, I also think we should kiss people who know how to kiss, and not each other.” Mark had tried his best to be as kind as possible, but Irene still had tears in her eyes, she even let out a sob and Mark was at loss of words.

“Mark, there’s a thing,” she let out a sob and then continued,” there is something wrong with me, I-I don’t like the guys, any of them. I don’t like them at all, and I kissed you, but I didn’t feel anything, and I just don’t think I can ever like them.” She continued in between sobs, and her tears were flowing freely now. Mark let go of her hands, and then leaned forward again, this time with a tissue from the napkin holder on the side table in his hand, patting it on her cheeks, but more tears just flowed. Mark felt a bit weird about hugging her still, so he held on to one of her hands, rubbing circles on the top of her palm with his thumb, and patting the top of her head, the same way he did with Yeri, until she finally stopped sobbing.

He even offered her some water from Yeri’s bottle which had a straw, on the top, and after taking a few sips, she calmed down.

Mark made a trip to the kitchen dumping the utensils and throwing the leftovers, while making sure that he put Yeri’s bottle in warm water and changed the straw.

When he came back, the movie was playing and Irene sat straight on the couch, facing the television. Mark sat down next to her and dropped a packed ice cream cone in between, which she picked up, tore the outer cover off, and then had a bite.

It was after the last of the cone remained, that she turned to Mark, and spoke again.

“We are still friends, right?” She asked, in an even tone, probably trying to get back into her ice-princess persona. It worked almost all times, but not today.

“Nope” Mark said, as he finished the last of his own ice cream, taking his time to savour the last of the taste. It was only after he was done, that he turned to face Irene, who had been looking at him, all this while, her face lips were wobbling as if she was trying to hold herself from not crying, and the cone was leaking on her fingers.

“You are my best friend.” He said, with a finger heart, getting up as soon as her expression changed.

She ate the cone in one bite, and used Mark’s face as her rag to wipe her gooey hands, only for Mark to poke her, until they were both running around, laughing until Yeri woke up.

They both then went up to Yeri’s room and told her stores of princesses who rode into battle, their puffy gown protecting them from stray arrows, as they protected their older brothers from their evil principals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcomed!!  
> @OmayaRocks on twt  
> Stay safe, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Support NCT DREAM - Reloading  
> Support NCT 127 - Punch  
> Support WAYV  
> And don't hate any of the 21 members, if you call yourself a fan.


End file.
